Blackest Night: DBZ Edition
by ThePrimeTimeLime
Summary: The characters get their hands on Power Rings; Vegeta is a Green Lantern, Trunks is a Blue Lantern, and Goku is an Indigo Tribesman. However, it's it not just the heroes; Cell is resurrected as a Black Lantern. (Takes place 3.5 years between the Android and Buu Sagas. Is also a what-if scenario in which Goku survived the Cell Games and Future Trunks stay in the present.
1. The Rings

1\. The Rings

Somewhere, deep in space, a black colored ring has almost completed its journey to its new wielder. In a fraction of a second, the ring slips itself onto a single, floating, bodyless finger. A deep voice coming seemingly from the ring boomed,

"PERFECT CELL OF EARTH. RISE."

Just then, three other rings; one green, the second blue and the third indigo, were also making their way to their new owners. The green and blue ones arrived on Earth, while the indigo ring was headed towards the Northern Kai's planet.

As usual, Vegeta was doing his daily gravity training routine. He was just finishing a set of 9,000 one-armed push-ups, when something crashed through one of the chamber's windows. It was a glowing green ring, and before he could react, it latched itself onto his finger.

"Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta, You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

Trunks was also training. Specifically, he was practicing his swordplay when a blue ring attached itself to his finger.

"Trunks Briefs of Earth, you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

Goku was on King Kai's world, polishing his skills. At the particular moment, Kamehameha waves.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."

Normally, he would've fired it, but he sensed something coming. Fast. The next thing he knew, an indigo ring was on his finger.

"Kakarot of Planet Vegeta, you have the ability to feel great compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe."


	2. The Purpose

2\. The Purpose

"Um... Goku? What just happened?", King Kai asked, still awestruck by what happened just minutes ago. The ring changed Goku's clothes to a bright shade of indigo. Along with this, he was holding some sort of staff.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "But what I do know is that this ring chose me for a reason, and I'll find out that reason, soon." After a moment's thought, he said, "See you later, King Kai."

"Wait, where are you-," but before he could finish, Goku teleported away.

Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport to the most powerful energies on Earth; Vegeta and Trunks. When he arrived, Vegeta's armor glowed green, whereas Trunks' was blue. Father and Son were examining each other when they noticed Goku's presence.

"Well Well, looks like Kakarot received the same treatment we did, Trunks," Vegeta remarked.

"Right," Trunks replied. "Goku, what did you get your ring for?"

"Compassion," he answered. "Apparently, I've become part of something called the Indigo Tribe." "What about you guys?"

Trunks explained that he was on the Blue Lantern Corps for his hope, and Vegeta stated that he was on the Green Lantern Corps for his willpower. However, before they could further learn how their newfound powers work, they heard an all too familiar voice that sent chills down their spines eerily greet,

"Hello, my old friends. It's been so long."


	3. The New Old Threat

4\. The New Old Threat

Cell smirked as the mouths of his three enemies move but without making any sounds.

"You're probably wondering; why am I standing here before you; aren't I supposed to be dead?" He held up his hand, revealing the black ring on his finger. "The truth is, I'm still very much dead. However, this ring here allows me to do as I please, while being even stronger than I was alive," Cell revealed. "So, who's first to die?"

Vegeta, turning his fear into willpower, transformed into a Super Saiyan, adding a layer of gold to his green aura.

"I don't care how powerful you've gotten. I've been training harder than ever since Gohan obliterated your android behind, and now I'm a Green Lantern. In other words, I'm not losing to you!"

Cell chuckled as Vegeta created a construct of a Great Ape with his ring. Vegeta sent it charging at Cell, trying to smash him with its huge fists. With ease, Cell punched a hole through the construct and landed it on Vegeta's gut. With a grunt, Vegeta fell to the ground with his hands on his stomach, gasping for air and spitting blood.

"Father!", Trunks cried. He went SSJ and assaulted Cell, hoping for the best. Goku did the same, thinking about getting rid of Cell in the most merciful way possible. The battle continued, though as it dragged on, it turned into less of a fight and more of a beating. Just when everything seemed lost, the eldest son of Goku arrived on the battlefield.

"Gohan!", Goku cried. "But shouldn't you be in-

"School?", Gohan said, finishing the sentence. He smiled. "It's 3:00, dad." But his smile became a frown as he turned to face Cell.

"Long time no see, boy," Cell remarked with a sneer. "Are you ready to feel all the pain you dealt me years ago?"

Before Gohan could respond, Cell kicked him in the face, the impact sending him crashing into a rock wall.

"What's wrong? I remember you being stronger the last time we fought. Have I gotten that much more powerful or have you just gotten so weak? That doesn't matter though, because it's the same result in the end." And with that, Cell broke out into a laugh that was interrupted by Goku. He created a construct of his Power Pole and attempted to whack Cell with it, but ultimately failed, which resulted in Cell's hand around his neck.

"Better think fast, kid, or dear old dad gets a broken neck!", Cell taunted.

"Stop it... Let go of him..." Gohan murmured, his anger building. "I SAID STOP IT!", he shouted the anger within him reaching a climax. And in that moment, a red ring came.

"Son Gohan of Earth, you have great rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps."


	4. Brightest Day

4\. Brightest Day

Gohan shouted with pain and rage as the red ring burned itself onto his finger, replacing his blood with its magic and turning his mind into that of a rabid animal. Cell dropped the struggling Goku to observe the newest lantern. Before he could comment, Gohan gagged a blast of his magic blood, which was as red as his clothes, at him. Cell, who inherited Vegeta's pride from his cells, he was overconfident in himself, and as a result, just barely managed to dodge the attack. Before he could think of what to do next, the boy was all over him. Gohan and Cell were throwing flurries of punches and kicks at each other, trading blow for blow. After awhile, Gohan landed a hit on Cell that sent him crashing to the ground.

"Alright brat, really want me to cut loose so bad? Then I'll cut loose!", Cell threatened. He flew to Gohan, but instead of simply assaulting him, he exploited his pressure points. The paralyzed Gohan was practically flooding with anger.

"Tell Freiza I said hello," Cell said as he shot a Death Beam into Gohan's chest, killing him, the red ring shattering in the process.

"No... Gohan..." Goku croaked out, completely exhausted and with the stress of son's demise.

"I... refuse to give up hope!", Trunks declared. "All will be well!"

"Really, Trunks?", Cell asked. "I think I recall all not being well for the you from the alternate timeline. I made sure of that myself."

That was it. It was over. Cell was winning and fulfilling his Blackest Night. It was a only a matter of time until all life in the universe was going to be lost, sooner or later. Unless... Never. A white ring had found its new bearer.

"SON GOHAN OF EARTH. LIVE." Gohan awakened with a gasp, the last thing him remembering being a red ring. He also noticed that his clothes were glowing white.

"Impossible... this ring is the only one that can resurrect the dead!", Cell cried in disbelief. In realization, Gohan said,

"Except that there's a difference, Cell. Basically, you're still dead, while I'm truly alive. You're a Black Lantern and I'm a White Lantern. What's the opposite of black? White. What's the opposite of death? Life." And with that, Gohan blasted him away, using an attack that combined the ring's energy with his own.


End file.
